Guage and the Legendary Dragonite
by battlechili1
Summary: Guage, having now turned 10, has been asked by his parents to leave town. He doesn't know why, but complies, only to later find out the dark truth as to why they told him to leave. Now, out in the wilderness with no knowledge of the outside world, Guage must survive, uncover the truth about the world, and in the end, save the day. But can he handle the hardships that lie ahead?


As I walked through the abandoned city, I looked around me. I noticed what looked to be tall buildings that crumbled before time's cold unfeeling touch. Rubble was lying everywhere. The clouds were an ugly brown, a result of the pollution this city was once subjected to. The place looked grim, something that I wasn't used to. I felt uneasy as I continued to walk forward. A cool breeze passed by me. I shivered. I looked ahead of me, looking for any signs of Him, the one who I was looking for. And then I saw him. I paused for a moment, looking ahead with fear. And yet there was a strange pleasant air about him; he looked completely unmenacing, to my surprise. I continued walking forward, still having a sense of suspicion. He was examing some rubble. I thought I could see a smile on his face.

"No, surely I must be seeing things", I thought. "No one like Him could be so calm...Surely it must be a ruse...right?"

After stepping a bit closer, he got up out of his examining position close to the ground and noticed me. The words he said next made no sense to me. They made me shiver with fear.

"Well hello there! How are you? Would you come here and help me a bit?"

"Guage! Come out of your room! It's dinner time!" My mom called me. To think, just a few days ago I turned 10. I'm already 10 years old. On the table was some mashed potatoes we harvested in our farm. Next to it lied some rolls and corn on the cob. I quickly ate it.

A few hours later, it was time for bed. I ran to my room, closed to the door halfway, leaving my door cracked. Even now I was still afraid of the dark. I'm such a wimp. I need to grow up and become a big boy, all the kids in town say.

I began to think about the town. It's a nice place, Mertile Town. We all live peacefully, farming everyday so we all have enough food to survive. All the neighbors are friendly, though for some reason they all seem a little sad, except for a few of the kids my age. Maybe it's something the big kids find out? Anyways, the town has nice green grass and a few trees here and there, with a forest in the outskirts, but no one's allowed to go there. Everyone's required to say within town, and not go beyond the fence that leads to the forest. I once tried to leave, but I always get caught and people looked really worried when I tried to leave, so I decided to not do it again. I've been told that very violent dangerous creatures are in the forest, and that they'll come and get me if I go outside of the town's borders. I think it's just fairy tales, but who knows? Maybe there is something out there….I began to doze, and soon I fell asleep and into the wonderful world of dreamland….

I woke up to see a light in the hallway. I saw my parents' shadows on the wall in the hall, and I heard them talking. They sounded really upset. I tried to listen in…My parents were talking one right after the other.

"Do you think we should tell him?" mother asked.

"I don't know….it might scare the poor boy," my father responded.

What were they talking about?

"But we can't just let him die!"

"I know honey….I know…."

"We have to tell him. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to lose my son."

"All right….we'll tell him….But we have to do it right. Let me tell him."

My father walked into my room. Through the dark I could see that he looked uneasy; He had sweat on his face. He had something he wanted to tell me. I could tell. And it worried me. What would have him look so distressed for? And then he spoke.

"Son…Guage...Listen to me very carefully. I want you to listen, and listen well, and do exactly as I tell you. Understand?"

The way he said it sounded serious. Like the kind of way a parent talks to you when he's angry or upset with you. I felt like I was about to be punished. I dared not reply with anything more than "Yes, father."

"Good….Do you remember that story I told you? About the legendary dragon known as Dragonite and how every ten years it came for a visit to this town?"

I do remember that….It was another old story my parents told me while I was in bed. I can't remember it exactly, but I remember that it involved Dragonite coming down to Mertile Town every ten years, and that it was supposed to take people off to a wonderful place. The downside was, though, that you had to leave your friends and family behind when you left, and you could never return. It was a sad story really.

"Yes Dad, I remember."

"Good…..Well…."

Dad was clearly trying to think of the right words to say.

"Nevermind. Listen. Tommorrow, at about 8AM, I want you to go behind the house. Some people will show up; don't talk to them. Stay away from them in fact, and don't let them see you. When you see some of the men come towards this house, as soon as they are out of sight range to see you, sneak towards the fence on the western side of the city."

"But nobody lives there Dad! It's so boring!"

"I know son, but that's exactly why I want you to go there. People in town will line up in the center. When you see all the strange men facing towards the east looking at us, climb under the fence and run up the hill towards the forest."

"But why Dad?"

"You'll understand when the time comes. For now, just do as I ask. Your mother and I have packed a bag with some food and water in it. Take it with you when you go up there."

"OK Dad."

"Good…Now get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. And don't forget!"

"OK Dad, love you!"

Before he left the room, I had to ask him a question.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"...Guage...Everything will be all right. And no matter what, we'll always love you. Now go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Then Dad left the room. He closed the door shut entirely. The room was dark. I didn't like so, soon, I drifted back to sleep, unaware of the hardships I would soon face.

I was such a foolish child.


End file.
